Sentimientos enredados, espinas que duelen
by lAnnaMeil
Summary: "Los quería a todos, demasiado, pero no podía casarme con ninguno de ellos, no podía convertir a ninguno de ellos en el Verdadero Caballero de la Rosa. No podía y no quería. Y no iba a hacerlo; por lo que cuenta la historia, nada bien sale de eso." La cabeza dice eso, pero a veces uno no puede controlar lo que su corazón dicta, y el negarlo, lo hace todo más difícil. [Anisxtodos]


**_Barajou No Kiss_**

 ** _Nota del autor:_** ** _Bueno este es mi primer fic, y bueno, es de Barajou No kiss. Decidí hacer de este manga, porque me di cuenta que no había muchos en español, y quería hacer un aporte al fandom. =) esto… me llamo Ludmila, pero pueden decirme Lulu ;) Espero que les guste este fic, y me encantaría leer sus comentarios =) No sé cuan largo va a ser este fic, pero les puedo asegurar que es un Anisx todos! ;)_**

 ** _Los personajes del Manga "Barajou No Kiss" no me pertenecen, pero la historia es obra mía._**

 ** _Disfruten de la lectura =)_**

 ** _"Sentimientos enredados, espinas que duelen"_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

No sabía por qué había besado a Kaede, sólo sabía que sucedió. Y me gustó.

Pero había otro problema; el roce de sus labios no era el único que provocaba que esas mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago; No era el único que me hacía perder completamente la cabeza; que lograba que mi cuerpo temblara de placer por el recuerdo, y deseara más. No era el único.

Por eso no debía confundirlos con mis acciones. Los quería a todos, demasiado, pero no podía casarme con ninguno de ellos, no podía convertir a ninguno de ellos en el Verdadero Caballero de la Rosa. No podía y no quería. Y no iba a hacerlo; por lo que cuenta la historia, nada bien sale de eso. Otro problema, era que no podía estar cerca de ellos sin sonrojarme, sin quedarme observándolos como una tonta enamorada. Tenía que poner un poco más de distancia entre nosotros, porque no quería ser nuevamente testigo de sus peleas infantiles y absurdas por mi causa. Quizás con el paso del tiempo pudiera elegir a uno o quizás no; _¡Mierda!_ Esto era tan complicado; Yo era la complicada e indecisa, quien estaba jugando con los sentimientos de sus caballeros.

Mis pasos se iban perdiendo en el pasillo, mí alrededor cambiando lentamente; yo seguía concentrada en mis pensamientos, así que, no lo vi venir.

 _Auch_ _ **.**_ Eso dolió.

—Perdona Anis-sama— la voz de Seiran-kun me hizo sonreír. Ese chico era tan adorable, como una chica. Sí, me gustaban los chicos lindos.

Me pasé una mano por la cabeza, y con un movimiento de hombros le resté importancia a la situación.

—No pasa nada Seiran-Kun— sonreí aún más— fue mi culpa, no te vi. Caminaba estando en las nubes.

—No, Anis-Sama, no se disculpe.

Me acerqué y tomándolo de la mano, me lancé a correr obligándolo a seguirme a mi ritmo. Riendo a carcajadas, corrimos por los pasillos, evitando chocarnos con alguien, jugando como un par de niños. Aminoramos el paso a medida que nos acercábamos al nexo.

—Llegamos Seiran-Kun— dije, mi voz agitada por la carrera. Miré a Seiran, y no pude resistirme, así que tapé mi boca con mis manos para que mi risa fuera amortiguada pero él se dio cuenta. Y se sonrojó mucho, luciendo aún más adorable de lo normal. Su pelo estaba todo alborotado, su uniforme desaliñado y sus mejillas muy pero muy rosadas. De la nada, el empezó a reírse también; el que pasara por el pasillo justo en ese momento y nos viera, pensaría que éramos un par de locos; además estábamos llamando mucho la atención, algo que odiaba mucho, pero por primera vez, no le di importancia. Después de todo lo que pasó últimamente, había cambiado; casi los perdí a todos ellos, y no iba a darme el lujo de perderme todos estos momentos, no cuando podría haber alguna otra cosa que amenazara con llevarse lejos a mis caballeros.

—Sos tan liiindoo Seiran-Kun— dije saltando y dando vueltas, dramatizando todo. No parecía posible, pero ese chico se sonrojó aún más.

—Vamos Anis-Sama, entremos por favor— prácticamente corrió dentro del Nexo. Lo seguí con pasos lentos, preparándome para cuando Tenjou-Senpai me atacara con sus ridículos y patéticos discursos de amor por mi ¡Ugh! Era un maldito alíen; lo apreciaba mucho, pero esos actos de él me sacaban de un modo aterrador. Ya me estaba estresando por la inevitable situación que pasaría en cuestión de segundos y…

…nada.

Suspiré de alivio. Tan solo nos encontrábamos Seiran-Kun y yo. Tal vez Tenjou-Senpai había madurado un poco, o… probablemente estuviera ocupado y no pudo encontrar una manera de librarse para perseguirme y molestarme; sip, apostaba mi vida a que era la segunda opción.

Caminé hasta llegar a una silla, donde me senté y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de ese momento. Podía contar con los dedos la cantidad de veces que me encontraba sola, relajada y sin tener que ocuparme de nada, sin tener que lidiar con algún problema o estar persiguiendo a alguno de mis caballeros para ordenarles algo. Muy pocas veces, la verdad. Así que, recosté mi cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla, soltando la respiración de manera exagerada y audible. Estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando…

—Anis-Sama…

Seiran-Kun me sacó de mi casi sueño.

—Mhmm…— lo insté a seguir. De lo relajada que estaba, no podía ni siquiera formular una palabra. Como respuesta sólo hubo silencio, por lo tanto volví a intentar caer en mi casi sueño, pensando que Seiran-Kun al final no quería nada y…

—Anis-Sama. —Salté de la silla por lo cerca que sonó su voz. Cuando habló, pude sentir su respiración acariciar mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos, notando que su rostro estaba a seis centímetros de mí. Sólo seis centímetros de distancia. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron por lo cerca que estaba, y por la expresión en su rostro supe que él se había dado cuenta de mi reacción. Aún estando sorprendida, e inmóvil como una estatua, él comenzó a acercarse aún más, acortando la distancia hasta hacerla mínima, hasta que sus labios estaban prácticamente rozando los míos; su respiración, agitada, mezclándose con la mía.

Puse mi mano en su pecho, y negando con la cabeza, lo alejé de mí. Mis dedos se apretaron donde debía estar su corazón, donde debía sentir sus latidos. Arrugando su uniforme en mi puño, lo alejé aún más, en contra de una parte de mis deseos. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, no quería ver su expresión dolida por mi rechazo. No quería odiarme todavía más.

—Perdón Seiran… pero no puedo— susurré tan bajo que no sabía si él lo había oído.

No respondió. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, con mi mano aún pegada a su pecho.

—No… perdóname a mi Anis-Sama— despacio, tomó mi mano con la suya, la acercó a sus labios, y suavemente la besó. Con la misma lentitud, la dejó en mi regazo, y se fue, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos apuñalándome una y otra vez.


End file.
